To date, approximately seventy different human papillomavirus (HPV) types have been discovered. HPV is interesting from a diagnostic standpoint because several of the presently known HPV types have been linked to the development of cervical cancer. As with any form of cancer, early detection is critical to successfully treating the disease. Because certain HPV strains are associated with the development of cervical cancer, detecting HPV in an appropriate sample may provide the best means for the early detection of cervical cancer.
The polymerase chain reaction in combination with Southern blot analysis has been the prevailing method for detecting particular types of HPV in a test sample. In particular Snijders, P. J. F., et. al., J. of Gen. Virol., Vol. 71, pp.173-181 (1990) exemplifies such technology where amplification primers are employed to generate multiple copies of a sequence within the HPV genome and radiolabeled DNA probes specific for a particular HPV type are employed to detect and thereby determine the particular HPV type present in the test sample. Unfortunately, Southern blotting is a relatively labor intensive and time consuming process especially when attempting to detect multiple different HPV types. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and reagents suitable for quickly and accurately determining whether or not one or several of the HPV types associated with cervical cancer are present in a test sample.